love me shu!
by nelly the crazy yaoi ninja
Summary: it seems schnieder andropov and jiro as fallen in love with shu! i will let you guys vote who shu will go out with but i need your votes! this is M rated yaoi! so no like no watch!
1. Chapter 1

me: ok me and my sis and lazy assistants!

Yoku- HAY! We heard that!

Me: you wear suppose too!

Yoshi: god guru calm down

Me: anyway we thought there's not a lot of blue dragon yaoi

Tomo:so we decided to make one

Coco: yep!

Miki: guru-chan owns nothing!

Me: wish I did though!

Tom: this is hard yaoi to so if yah don't like don't read!

lukardo: this is her first blue dragon fic so go easy but correct her gramer! and R&R!

* * *

It was a beautiful day in talta village, the war was over enemies became friends and all his friends decided to live with shu and kluke. He couldn't believe that two months ago that they were having war! Andropov and Schneider were strangely attached to shu after the war, they always bathed with him, slept with him and ate with him. They kept saying that they just wanted to pay him back for all the trouble they caused but shu didn't think that was it but he just let it go, he had other problems on his mind, jiro has been acting weird as well every time him and jiro or Andropov or Schneider were going to end up alone together, kluke, Zola or bouquet would drag him shopping or something and every time they dragged him against his will he could have sworn when he looks back they look like they had a master plan that had been ruined. Even when shu asked them so nicely they say the same thing "you'll understand sooner later" or "your so dense I feel so bad for you, your being hunted like a poor cute rabbit you are and don't even know it" and he was tired of being called a cute rabbit! Sure he had slender hips perfect figure cherry pink lips big brown eyes and soft hair and skin but he was 100% male! "hay?…you alright?…your not sick are you?" shu stared at light sea blue eyes and hair too mach. "oh…no im fine thanks for asking about me though that's very kind of you" shu gave off one of his kind and valuable smile and then Andropov tuned away and blushed…wait….blush? Man this was getting weird. "so can I join you?" Andropov asked as he took a seat on the grass and felt the wind blow his lightly blue hair. Then it struck shu like lightning he and Andropov were alone…..FINALLY! He can finally here what Andropov had to say and he wasn't going to blow this chance either "Andropov…you know when we try to be alone…but kluke, Zola or bouquet drags me off before you even say a word?" Andropov looked dumb strucked. "y-you really want to talk about it?" Andropov blushed slightly and took a deep breath, shu sat there patiently waiting for Andropov to answer but instead he was pushed backwards and Andropov was on top of him blushing feverly, and lent down a little closer so they were eye to eye "shu I-I-I-…im madly in love with you" shu was shocked " I've been in love with you ever since I saw you, I thought you were they worlds most beautiful person in the world….I cant hold it any more….I want you…now…not just your body…your mind, body and soul….I love you shu-chan" shu didn't know if he should be moved or scared. "I cant take it any more…I need to be inside you shu-chan" 'wait is he talking about putting his THING in my BUT! Oh god!" shu wanted to say something but instead he felt a hand snake up his shirt and tracing small circles on his right rose pink nipple "Aaaahhhhh" shu couldn't believe he made a high pitched moan like that! "oh…you liked that huh?….ill give you more then" 'more? more of what! And why does this feel so good!' Andropov flicked his tongue against the tip of shu's cock witched caused shu to disappear from dream world and back to reality giving in to a delicious moan and exotic shudders. "ah!….w-why does I-it feel…*pant…so good?" shu cried half moaned in pleasure and fight unaware of this new feeling he felt "hhnn….so you never done this before shu?" Andropov asked amused smirking in the process, "I-I've never even touched my self this way! Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Andropov looked like he found gold. "really ill make sure you enjoy every last bit of it" Andropov sucked hard as he now had shu's fully erection in his move humming, and swirling his tongue around the hardened shaft picking up the pace. "ah! No! sto-aahhh! I fe-feel something coming!…ah! Here it come I-I cant hold on any mo-AAAAHHHHNNNNNNN!" shu cried and shuddered against his first orgasm and his best one. "hehehee…were aren't done yet….I've still got to empty myself" just as Andropov neared shu a little closer shu was grabbed and was running of with a pale blond and golden eyes, Andropov growled "Schneider"

-in the forest-

Shu ran as fast as his legs could carry him, feeling Schneider stop he decided to sit and rest but he was grabbed from behind and felt some thing hard ground against his ass. "ah! Schneider what are you-ahh! Doing?" shu said unable to control his voice "well whatever Andropov told you…..I feel the same….and so does jiro….but I wont let neither have you…..cause your mine…and mine only!" Schneider grinded harder into the crack of shu's ass causing the friction in his pants to get tighter and with out meaning to he bucked up into Schneider. "OH GOD! Schneider! I-its so hard" Schneider smirked at shu's little out burst and leaned closely to shu's ear "ill give it to you harder….and faster"

* * *

Me: well I tried so more chapters and all so stay tuned

Coco: you did good

Me: really? Anyways make a vote of who you want shu to be with me and my friends already did so here are the results

Jiro:2

Andropov:1

Schneider :4

Me: yeah Schneider is winning!

Yoku: =_='' basterd's

Me: whatever

Schneider :was there a doubt I would loose?

Jiro: cocky basterd

Me: hay! No fighting any ways R&R!


	2. the rules

Me: *bows* I'm so sorry for not getting this up sooner I was waiting for enough comments but sixteen is enough ^^ ok here's the voting results!

Jiro: 9

Schneider: 4

Andropov: 6

Zola: 2

Me: *grins* looks like Zola is in the game to!

Toko: yay! Go Zola

Zola: *smirks* I hope I win

Shu: *blushes*

Me: any way's on with the show! Oh! And please tell me if you want to see a lemon of this pairing and since it's my story I'll be making my fav pairing lemon! Woot! So any who enjoy.

* * *

"Get off of him Schneider" a cool female voice said

"Zola!" shu said

"Heh hay kid" she smirked causing shu to blush

"I don't think so" the pale blond said

"Then I'll take him then!" another female voice said but more preppy

"B-bouquet!" shu was being carried bridal style by his obsesser

"Thanks for the gift!" another female voice said and with a swift of pink wind shu was gone

"Kluke!" shu said holding onto the brunettes back as they both rode on her floating scooter thingy. "yep! Don't wear it out!"

"What is going on here!" shu yelled with panic.

"Hay! Get back here with Shu-chan!" Jiro yelled as he chased Kluke on her scooter along with everyone else who wanted a piece of Shu.

"Ok that's enough!" a girl with long black hair and creamy white skin and large brown eyes had swooped in gracefully with white wings on her back taking shu with her into the sky, high enough so the others couldn't reach him "if you want him you must follow me" she flew off with small little feathers falling behind her, she looked over her shoulder and smirked as she saw the crowd of people follow her for shu.

"Oh my aren't you popular, shu-chan?" the girl smirked as shu blushed a little "hora, hora your not my type so don't worry" she giggled slightly.

"w-where are we going?" she giggled again at his question.

"We'll be there soon enough" after ten more minutes of flying in the mystery girls arm's she stopped and landed on gray stone steps at a castle made of gray stone and marble with blue and golden rugs decorating the balconies of the castle it had a symbol of a phoenix surrounded by fire.

"w-what is this place?" shu asked as the raven girl walked into the castle.

"This castle belongs to my lover, she has decided to let you take refuge here till the others arrive please come in so she may explain what's happening" shu followed the girl as she walked him through the large castle till they reached the top of the castle "Nelly, are you awake?" she opened the door only to be tackled by a small girl no older than six with a pony tail, dark skin and wearing a cute yellow dress that made her even cuter.

"Raven-chan!" the little girl nuzzled into said girls chest and smiled.

"Oh Nelly, your using this body to refuel your power aren't you?" the little one named Nelly nodded.

"Oh you must be Shu, nice to meet you I'm Nelly and this is Raven my lover" Nelly smiled at Shu.

"**OPEN THIS DOOR AND GIVE BACK SHU-CHAN RIGHT NOW**!"They all jumped at the very hostile voce as it banged on the castle doors.

"N-Nelly I think we should let them in" Raven said scared for her life along with Shu as the door banged even more nearly breaking open.

"My aren't they eager for you" Nelly turned her attention to Shu who blushed at her comment then Back to the door, she raised her hand and snapped her fingers and on command the doors opened letting the intruders come in or fall in.

"Who are you and give back my husband!" Bouquet stood up her breast bouncing with her.

"Ok one he's safe and not in harm and two get your boobs out of my face little girl" Nelly said clearly annoyed at the brunette "Now I'll give you and your friends here ten minutes to get their butts in the ball room so I can explain what's going on, or so help me I'll pair shu up with one of my VERY handsome Oc's and I will make sure they get married and you all will go to the wedding to watch in horror as your crush falls in love with some one other then you" that had put a pep in there step clearly for they had all ran to the ball room.

"Ok so what is this about?" Zola asked her face cool and calm, Nelly smirked.

"Oh well I've decided since everyone here like's Shu-chan then I think you should all be competing for his heart, I've decided to hold a tournament for that purpose" everyone piped up wanting to hear what the six year old was saying "So whoever wins and gets the most points from the judging of your performance by the viewers wins and are able to have a good time with Shu-chan alright?" Schneider spoke.

"Excuse me but I just can't seem to take this seriously from a little girl who belongs in pre-school so if you could please show me your big sister who was probably the one who created this game, because I want to end it" Nelly smirked and with that a puff of smoke emitted from her and everyone in the room except for the quiet girl named Raven was surprised at how a cute six year old little girl would turn into a sexy busty 15 year old in brown shorts with a dagger on her belt, her cute yellow shirt turned into a black top like Zola's, her flat chest was now replaced with big breast, bigger then bouquets and her cute little slippers was now replaced with brown boots that went up to her knee's.

"Well then never mind" Nelly smirked and stood up her cape flowing behind her.

"My name is Nelly by the way, for now on you will eat, sleep and take refuge here until one of you win, I sedges you all get some rest and go into your room's because tomorrow you will be given a challenge and a few more challengers should arrive tomorrow, now here are the rules" Nelly walked around the ballroom waving her finger "NO one is allowed to do anything to shun, except for giving him a kiss, and not a kiss agents his will that and you will all sleep in your own room's got it? Because if I even see ANYONE and I mean ANYONE in Shu's room there will be hell to pay and I'm pretty sure you don't want to see my definition of hell, now any of these rules are Brocken and I will break your bone's got it?" everyone nodded "good, now good night" and with that everyone scurried off to their rooms thinking the same thing.

_'I'm going to win no matter what_!"

* * *

Wow, I do believe I did good, I hope so yay! Hope you all enjoy


End file.
